Songfics
by windsong09
Summary: Just a few songs that I like and most of them more than likely fit LL relationship... anyway summary doesn't do it justice... just please.. RR... I like it when you do that... Rated T for some language
1. Ladies Love Country Boys

Ladies Love Country Boys

* * *

(Summary: Just a one-shot song-fic… using the song "Ladies Love Country Boys" by Trace Adkins… I love the song, and it just hit me that it sounds a lot like the Lorelai/Luke relationship… please R&R… enjoy)

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, henantz, your help is greatly appreciated.

_**Well she grew up in the city in a little subdivision. Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken. **__**Ballet, straight-A's, most likely to succeed.**_

"Lorelai!! Come down here please… we leave for your recital in 15 minutes"

"My mother ladies and gentlemen the biggest drama queen in all of Hartford " Lorelai thinks as she descends the stairs to see Emily waiting at the bottom. "Why mom? Dad's not going to be home for another half an hour. That is of course if he's not bailing out on me again." Looks at Emily expectantly, "well?"

"Lorelai, dear, he said he would be there, now he might be a little late because you know how his work keeps him there pretty late sometimes, but he will be there," Emily says as she walks towards the kitchen to check on how the maid is doing with supper. "Besides this gives us time to eat before the recital, that is unless you aren't hungry, because in that case we can just leave. I remember my recitals, I was as nervous as could be. Why I remember once when I…"

"MOM! I don't need to know anymore than that… I'll just let my imagination do the work, mainly because I am starving and I don't want to have to wait until afterwards to eat, like last time"

_**They bought her a car after graduation, sent her down south for some higher education; put her on the fast track to a law degree.**_

Emily and Richard are standing with Lorelai outside of their mansion and showing Lorelai her graduation present.

"It's a brand new car" Emily says smugly.

"NO! Really mom I couldn't tell," she says. While thinking to herself "It's only sitting right in front of me," and rolling her eyes while facing away from her mother.

"Now you'll have something to bring yourself down to LSU in, become the lawyer you've always wanted to be."

"Yeah… Thank you." Lorelai gives them both a hug while wearing the biggest fake smile she's ever had. "Well I think I'm going to head off now… thank you for everything… really" She climbs in her car that is packed with everything she has and starts the car and begins to drive out of the Gilmore driveway, "More like become the lawyer **you've** always wanted me to be, but that's ok, they're paying for it." She says to herself.

_**Now she's coming home to visit holding the hand of a wild eyed boy with a farmer's tan.**_

"Hey" He says to her back. "You sure don't look like you belong here. Can I help you find something?"

She turns around to see the deepest pair of blue eyes she's ever seen. "Uh, hey yourself. Actually I'm looking for Smith Hall, do you happen to know where I can find that?"

"Uh… yeah. Here I'll take you over there, most people around here don't know where half the buildings are, but I promise, give yourself a year and you'll be able to help the newcomers out. So what major you here for?"

"Ok… now I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't even know your name. I'm Lorelai by the way"

"Oh. Sorry.. Luke"puts his hand out to shake hers. "Lucas! Get back over here and get to work!" "And that would be my father. Look if you ever need any help finding anything, I know my way around here pretty well, just call my cell, it's always on." He hands her a card with his name and phone number on it.

"Ok, I will. Thank you… now you better be getting back to work or your dad might get a little upset with you." Starts walking away, and Luke turns to find where his father is at. "Oh and by the way, I'll call you later"

She enters her dorm room, meets some of her room-mates, then decided to give him a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Lorelai."

"Hey, I didn't expect you to call this fast"

"Well learn fast buddy boy I'm the least bit predictable, now I know this is kinda upfront, but I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me, maybe get more acquainted, and help me figure some stuff out about this place?"

"I thought it was the guy that was supposed to do the asking"

"Well I'm not traditional either, so… what do you say?"

"I'm going to have to think about it for a little bit can I get back to you?"

"Oh insult, no I want an answer…"

"I was just kidding, of course I would love to. Tonight work for you?

"Hell yes it does! What time?"

"I get off at 6. Give me time to shower and get ready… say 7ish?"

"That works great, but fair warning I eat a lot so don't think I'm one of those girls that doesn't eat at all on a date"

**Later**

"You are full of surprises you know that?"

"Why Luke-y how sweet of you to notice and like it. Most guys go running after they know all of my quirky qualities"

**Spring Break (sophomore year)**

"Thank you for doing this for me, once my mom found out I was seeing someone and it was pretty serious, she insisted that she meet you and I couldn't get you out of it… trust me I tried. However this is the real test."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning… that if you can withstand supper with my parents, my dad is not as hard to impress, my mom… oh don't get me started, than we truly are meant to be. Because none of the guys I've ever dated has lasted after the meeting the parent's dinner. But you're going to be spending the whole week with them, so suck it up and **enjoy**"

_**And she's riding in the middle of his pickup truck, blaring Charlie Daniels yelling turn it up, they raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid. Ladies love country boys.**_

_****_

_**Yeah you know mama's and daddy's want better for their daughters, hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer, and their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty.**_

"So Luke, what is it you do exactly?" Emily inquires.

"Mom?" Lorelai warns her, "don't start."

"What don't we deserve to know what the boy that has won our daughter's heart does?"

"I run a diner during the summer and off-time in Stars Hollow. But during the season my dad and I own and operate a landscaping business" Luke offers up just to keep an argument from forming because of him.

"Well, well, well, seems like a very reliable system you've got going son and at such a young age, I'm impressed."

"Oh well thank you sir…"

"How well is your diner doing son?"

"Very well actually, considering I'm not there to run it most of the time. I've got a lot of extra help to do the work while I'm landscaping and when I'm not landscaping I hightail back up here and run my place until my dad needs me again. I'm always keeping pretty busy."

"Oh I'm sure you are" Emily offers with a glare at Lorelai.

_**They never understand why their princess falls for some camouflage britches and southern boys drawl.**_

"I don't get it Richard; I just don't get it… why does she continuously bring home different boys that she knows we'll hate? Did we treat her that badly?" Realizing he's not listening she calls, "Richard? RICHARD?!"

"What dear? I don't know but personally I like this one, he's reliable, has two steady jobs, seems to care for family deeply otherwise he probably wouldn't still be helping his dad during the landscaping season, considering he has his own business to run, and he really seems to care deeply for our daughter. He makes her happy, and that's all that should matter dear, our opinion shouldn't and obviously doesn't matter to her, so we might as well make the best out of this. This is the first boy she's brought home since Christopher and I really didn't like him. So she's made improvements in her life, she's finally realized what she needs in a relationship, and I'm happy for that. Luke seems like a nice boy. Just give him a chance before you start judging him, Ok Emily?"

"Alright Richard, goodnight."

"Goodnight dear." Leans over and kisses her on the cheek before turning out the lights and lying down in bed.

_****_

_**Or why she's riding in the middle of his pickup truck, blaring Hank Jr. yelling turn it up. They raised her up a lady but there's one thing they couldn't avoid. Ladies love country boys.**_

As Luke and Lorelai pull out of the driveway to head back to LSU, Lorelai motions at the radio and Luke nods. "Can I turn it up?"

"Sure why not. You'll do it anyway"

"Thanks hon!" Starts singing along with "Family Tradition" by Hank Jr.

_****_

_**You can train them, you can try to teach them right from wrong, but it's still gonna turn them on.**_

Luke picks Lorelai up and carries her over the threshold of their brand new house in Stars Hollow.

"Well Mrs. Danes, what do you think?"

"I think," turns to face Luke, "It's beautiful and I love it." Kisses him slowly and passionately, Luke breaks the kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that, because this is the house that I actually grew up in."

"Oh hon, that's so cool. Now I'm gonna love it even more, you know that right?"

"Oh I kinda had an inkling that that was going to be the case"

"But we're missing one thing"

"What's that?"

"Music, duh!" Walks over to the stereo and plugs in Luke's favorite band.

_**When they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck, blaring **__**Lynyrd**____**Skynyrd**__** yelling turn it up. You can raise her up a lady but there's one thing you just can't avoid. Ladies love country boys.**_


	2. Guys Like Me

Guys Like Me

(By Eric Church, A very good song… I love it.. I feel like that song was written for me because if you change it to a girls perspective I can see me ending up like that song. I'm the classic Tomboy, I don't like to get dressed up unless it's really important occasion… Anyway… Please review… I like it when you do that)

_**I wear a greasy ball cap. I like my shirt untucked. I spend Saturdays working on my truck.**_

"I do not like my men all GQ'd up." She said so I quit arguing because that way she thinks she's won and in all actuality I have the satisfaction of knowing I won. So I say to her "Okay" and dropped the conversation.

_**I don't like to fight, but I ain't scared to bleed. Most don't mess with a guy like me.**_

She caught me fighting with a sixteen year old once and she won't let me live it down. So when I went to tell **Christopher** what I thought about him hurting her like that again and I ended up getting arrested for assault, and I had to call her to come and bail me out, I thought she would once again bring that up, but she surprised me and asked, "What'd you do to get arrested?" And I actually told her the truth, mainly because I had a good explanation that I really wanted her to hear.

"Okay so explain this to me, why would you attack Christopher?" She asked me. As if she doesn't already know I would do anything for her and Rory. But when she doesn't say anything and is looking at me expecting an answer I decide to tell her why I really did it.

"Half of it was self defense, than it turned into fighting for what he did to you, and every time he weasels his way back into your life." I told her calmly.

Than she looks at me with those big blue eyes that I've grown to love deeply over the years with tears in them and I don't know what else to do, so I pull her into a hug. I hear her say in an almost inaudible voice, while softly sobbing into my shoulder, "Thank you."

She picks her head up off of my shoulder and says it again, louder this time.

"Thank you. Really, thank you. I mean not for beating the crap out of Christopher, I probably could've done that if I ever had the guts, but for defending my honor. No one has ever done that for me before. I… Just thank you." She lays her head back on my shoulder and I walk her slowly to her jeep.

When we get there I ask her tentatively if she can drive and she nods and climbs in. The last thing I see before we start our respective vehicles and drive back to Stars Hollow is her wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

_**Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work. Our best blue jeans have skoal rings. We wear our boots to church. So rough around the edges it's hard to believe that girls like you love guys like me.**_

I step towards her with what I hope looks like determination on my face, but on the inside my mind's going two separate directions. One half's scared shitless thinking, "what if she doesn't want this what will happen to our friendship?" The other half is saying, "What the hell just kiss her already". So I go for it. She looks at me with those eyes. God I love those ocean blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks almost too quickly. I'm thinking, "What does that mean?" but before I can say it my mouth tells her to just stand still. And surprisingly she does. God help me, I'm actually kissing Lorelai Gilmore. Oh Jesus, she's kissing me back. Wow now I'm really confused. I step back one full step away. Now she steps towards me. What is she doing?

I accidently stole her line and asked her what she was doing. Now she's grinning that evil grin that scares me. Why is she grinning like that?

"Will you just stand still?" That's why she was grinning she just stole my line too. Wow second kiss in under 10 seconds. Never done that before. Whoa hold on, is her tongue in my mouth? Oh yep that's hers. Wow what took us so long? Oh yeah me, I'm an idiot. I should've just asked her right away.

_**Your daddy worked at the bank. Mine worked on cars. You went to college, I pulled graveyard. You must've had your pick, of all the trust fund types. But you came back to me and only god knows why.**_

When we first became friends she didn't come in every day but I would have to say it was at least 4 times a week. I liked seeing her, and it really seemed like she liked seeing me too.

"So what's with the hardware sign?" She asked me once, and I just looked at her, shook my head and walked away.

"I mean it. Why is it up if you run a diner? I mean that is unless the diner is just your cover during the day and at night you turn into a hideaway for all your hardware smuggling thieves and buyers." She smiled at me.. I love the smile too it always makes me weak in the knees. I love seeing it, it makes my day. "When I first moved here it sure confused me for awhile, than of course I got the tour from Mia, and she explained it to me, but I still don't understand, I'm a little slow with some things, I'm sorry. Why a hardware sign?"

I looked at her and said in what I honestly hoped would sounded like a stern voice, "Okay I'll tell you but you cannot mock or make fun of any kind. Understood?" Obviously it did, because she looked at me and did the little mock salute and said "Yes sir!" With I swear the straightest face I have ever seen. So I told her the story. "My dad use to own the store but it was a hardware store. Hence the name, 'William's Hardware' I just don't want to take it down. It makes a part of me feel like he's still here." When I looked up her facial expression had softened.

"You wanted to work where your dad did, that's sweet. I wish I had that type of a relationship with my dad." Then I looked at Lorelai and said "Well you have it with Rory. You have it now and that's all that matters." Than I gave her hand a squeeze and still holding on I said. "Your parents will understand eventually, just give them time. Until then, you've got me, just remember that."

She looked at me with the same soft expression and said "Thank you, I will." Than she pulled my hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss, as a thank you. I think.

"Why would I mock you for that?"I told her I don't know I thought you'd say something like… than she cuts me off and says. "Aww… Luke's a softie", just as Rory walked in and when Rory asked her why she said that she just looked at me and when she saw my expression, just kind of shrugged it off… I mean I'm sure when she got home she told Rory, but I'm also pretty sure she told her not to make fun of me for it, and not to tell anybody else, because neither of them have mentioned it from then on, and I'm thankful for that.

_**Cause guys like me drink too many beers on Friday after work. Our best blue jeans have skoal rings. We wear our boots to church. So rough around the edges it's hard to believe that girls like **__**you**__** love guys like me.**_

I can't believe she said yes. I guess I should probably say to what right. Lorelai Gilmore said yes. I asked and she said yes. I'm still wrapping my mind around that little face as you can tell. I, Lucas William Danes am officially engaged to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Oh wow. I'm getting married. Jess won the bet. I didn't think I was ever getting married and when Jess found out that Lorelai and I were dating we made a bet, I guess Lorelai changed my mind. Jess won, oh well, I guess I win too. I get my picture perfect family. I mean not only do I get a fantastic and beautiful wife, but I also get a smart and equally beautiful daughter. Rory is just like her mother but has a slightly tighter grip on reality at times. Some times they're both pretty much the same person just sixteen years difference. But that's okay, they're both perfect the way they are.

_**Now there's a lot of guys like me out there in a lot of little towns. Telling all our buddies we won't ever settle down.**_

I have my family. I may need to give Jess twenty bucks but I still won. Rory looked beautiful, as did Lorelai. I still can't believe that I'm married to her. Her hair was down and in curls that hung right at shoulder length. Her eyes stood out more than usual today. I don't think she's found this yet, when we moved in together I waited until she was asleep and hid it so I know she doesn't know where it is. I don't even know if she knows that I have a journal yet or not. If she ends up finding it, oh well, because than she'll know how much she really means to me. God I love them both so much.

_**We say that's just the way we are and the way we'll always be. So God sends girls like you for guys like me.**_

Lucas William Danes is a wonderful and sweet man. Yes I finally found it. I had a feeling he had a journal but I couldn't find it to save my life. I just can't believe he cataloged our whole relationship from the beginning. He can't believe he's married to me, but it's times like now, when he's downstairs meeting my crazy cravings, that I'm sure disgust him to no end, and every morning when he's downstairs cooking breakfast for me because I'm to fat to go anywhere or do anything for myself. And the fact that he does it for me without me even asking him to that makes me think that this whole thing was just a dream and I'm waiting to wake up.

I love you sweetie and the next time you write in this, I've picked names for our twins, and I want to know what you think.

**William Richard **for our little boy. I thought we'd name him after his grandfathers.

AND---

**Elinor Paige** for our little girl. I know I never had the chance to meet her, but through stories you've told me and stories I've heard from Patty, Babette, and a lot of the townspeople, I feel like I have. And I think I'd have really liked her. Plus I know how close you were to her. So I would really like to name your princess after your mom.

_**Thank God there's girls like you, for guys like me.**_


	3. I'm Just A Man

**I'm Just A Man**

By: Jason Aldean

(I'm a blue collar man, had a hammer in my hand, for the last few years of my life.)

Lorelai: Hey.

Luke: Hey.

Lorelai: How are you today?

Luke: Good, how are you?

Lorelai: Good, good. What are you doing?

Luke: Fixing your porch rail.

Lorelai: That's right. You are. You're fixing my porch rail.... At six thirty in the morning!

Luke: It was the only time I could do it.

Lorelai: Why? Why?

Luke: It was broken. I noticed last time I was here. It could hurt somebody.

Lorelai: Luke, we sleep around here. Okay, we like it. It makes us pretty and keeps us from killing our crazy friends.

Luke: You're gonna wake the neighbors.

Lorelai: UGH!

It's times like this morning when she makes me love her even more. She is just so beautiful when she first wakes up but for some reason she can't see it. She is always trying to please everybody else and I wonder when she ever has time to think about herself. And I realize that she could never be with me. Even all of her quirks are perfect. Okay I know I'm not her type at all, but I'll live with that. As long as she's a part of my life I'll be happy.

(Working double overtime while you sleep alone at night... Baby I know it's been a long hard ride.)

She's always here so those rare days when she doesn't come in, I wonder why. Did I do something wrong? Are we in a fight that I don't know about? But then there are also days when she'll surprise me and show up in the middle of the day, at a time that I least expect her. So, unknowingly she makes up for not coming in and makes my day 10 times better just by being there.

(Sometimes I forget to say "I Love You", but baby, please know that I do, yeah.)

You know come to think of it, I don't think I've ever heard him say "I love you" to anyone. Not even the time that Mia came to visit, and let me tell you he thinks of her like a mother just as much as I do, if not more. Or his sister for that matter, although the only times I've seen his sister in Stars Hollow are when she needs something so I wouldn't blame him for not saying it to her very much. But in my mind I know he loves everyone in this town in his own way. He may not show it, but he does. The perfect example of how much he loves us is from Rory's 16th birthday. He remembered it. He blew up balloons and made her, her own coffeecake. That has to be the sweetest thing that Luke has ever done for either of us. Possibly the best thing I've ever even heard that he's done, for anyone. Now I'm smiling, because of Luke. Great… this is going to be a long day.

(I live this life every day. I make my share of mistakes. And every lesson I've learned, I've learned the hard way. I do the best that I can, and I hope you understand. After all, I'm just a man.)

I've got her. I'm dating Lorelai Gilmore...... Wow. Who'd have thought she would choose me? Me, rough around the edges, handyman, monosyllabic, coffee supplier, I can't believe it.

(I found a postcard that you saved it's turned yellow with age of a beautiful place in the sun. We've been saying every year that we're gonna go there and run away just the two of us.)

How could Rory do something like this to her? They were inseparable, then she drops out of Yale and just moves out without so much as a goodbye to the woman who raised her without a second thought about what was right for her and no regret to what she was giving up.

Lorelai: Luke... will you marry me?

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Luke, will you...

Luke: Yes.

Lorelai: Well you don't have to answer so...

Luke: Yes.

Lorelai: Well you can take a minute to...

Luke: No.

(Well I put that picture back on your dresser, grabbed my keys I gotta get back to work.)

Wow! Did that really just happen? Am I actually getting married to the one woman that I never thought I'd have? Woah...

(I live this life every day. I make my share of mistakes. And every lesson I've learned, I've learned the hard way. I do the best that I can, and I hope you understand. After all, I'm just a man.)

I have a daughter. What do I do now? I need to establish a relationship with her before I get married to Lorelai. Don't I? Yes... Lorelai just came in here earlier and told me that Rory and her made up and the wedding is all planned and all I have to do is just show up. I should tell her about April, shouldn't I? I think I'm going to wait and figure out what this all means before I bring Lorelai and Rory into this mess. Yeah, that's a good idea.

(I live this life every day. I make my share of mistakes. And every lesson I've learned, I've learned the hard way. I do the best that I can, and I hope you understand. After all, I'm just a man.)

I let her walk away. Why did I do that? I'm ready to be married to her. I went about this whole April thing wrong. I know that now. If I could go back in time and fix this, I would, in a heartbeat. But I can't so what do I do now? I have to go find her. Wait, close the diner, no Ceasar can do that. Pack the truck, then go find her and we can leave tonight for Martha's Vineyard and get married. She's probably going to want Rory there. And of course I want April there. So we probably won't get married tonight but at the latest tomorrow evening. I have to find her.

I can't believe it! She went the one man she knew I didn't like her around. She did that so she would hurt me. I know that. But we can make it through this. I know we can. I love her. And she loves me, I know she does.

(After all, I'm just a man.)

She left him. Maybe now we can try us again. But she's got to make the first move this time, so I know she wants to be with me again. It's not up to me.

That song. It wasn't for me. It was a joke between her and Rory. I know that, but I can't help but believe that part of it was for me. I mean all the looks from the nosey people in this town that were there tonight proves that it wasn't just me that believes that. And the emotion in her voice and face show how she really feels too.

(That's all I am.)

I stayed up all night to get this thing done for Rory's party so she could still have it. If nothing else so she can at least say goodbye to all the nut jobs that helped to raise her. They at least deserve that much. Okay, I admit, it might not just be for Rory. But that's all you or anybody else is getting.

Sookie told me that Luke did all this for Rory and now I can't find him anywhere. I have to thank him, and make sure he knows how much this means to the both of us. Damn it, where is he. Okay, awkward. I just got an offer from our neighbor Babbette to make a Morey sandwich. Clean that image out of my head. Oo, there he is. I'm smiling as I reach him.

Lorelai: Hey.

Luke: Hey.

Lorelai: Thank you.

Luke: Oh it's... no big deal.

Lorelai: Luke...

Luke: I just... like to see you happy.

And I'm smiling wider now. After all the times this man has hurt me and I've hurt him, how he can still make me smile like this, I have no idea. And now I'm kissing him. Oh god, I might have just don't the worst thing... Nope definitely not a bad thing to do at all. I wonder how many people are watching us right now. Oh never mind, I don't care one bit.

I can't believe that we are kissing again. It's been almost a year since that fateful night. I swear to God that if all the lunatics in this town are watching us right now I'm gonna snap! Ok, maybe not. Screw it, I could care less at the moment.

(Baby I'm just a man.)


	4. In A Heartbeat

A/N: So, it's been awhile since I've updated this, wouldn't call it a story but anyway, I apologize for anyone that is still reading this. I always welcome ideas for songs to use. My only request is that it be a song that isn't very popular, I realize that all I've done so far are popular songs, but I want to change that, because I'm hoping it gives me a challenge so if my readers would comment with a suggestion, I would appreciate it. Also, I'm looking for a Beta, so if anyone knows of anyone that is willing to read over my stuff and help me fix and come up with more ideas, or if any of you are interested please message me. Thanks, and please enjoy.

In A Heartbeat

By: Deana Carter

(I can't ignore the voices in my head, the things we never said, hunting me down.)

After seeing her in Doose's I stalked back to the diner, I couldn't stand there and look at her. I didn't want to see her fall apart over me, when I knew from the start we would never last. We are two entirely different people and she's better off without me weighing her down. Later, after my third beer I realize now that I could've handled this situation better. But what can I do about it now? It's over. We're over. Aren't we?

(I feel like I've found myself in pieces on the floor, more broken than before, I let you down.)

Sookie called me when I was at school, saying something was wrong with mom and that I should be there and I need to come, so I did.

I didn't expect to find her like that, I've never seen her like that before in my life. I wasn't sure what to do for her except and reassure her that everything will get better. I tell her that she needs to get up and move, this wasn't the bubbly woman I grew up with. I can only be here when she's ready to talk so I lay down with her and hold her until then. All she could say was something about blowing it and ruining everything. Once I realize that she's not going to be getting up anytime soon, I tell her that she needs to try to sleep and after that everything is going to be okay.

As much as I love Luke, right now, I feel like finding him and giving him a major piece of my mind, but I don't want to make things any worse for them, so I just hold my mom and let her cry until we both fall asleep.

(You can lose someone in a heartbeat. You can lose yourself in a memory. Look at me now, I'm going insane. I'm looking back at what remains.)

Why did I push him? Why did I have to know right then? Why couldn't have just given him the time he wanted to sort through everything that happened? I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do. Anything I do will just make this whole thing worse in the long run. I'll just stay away. I'll avoid him and the diner and any situation that might put us in the same room and in an awkward situation and let him do what he wants. If he wants to talk to or see me, he knows where to find me. That's what I'll do, I'll just stay away and be miserable all by myself.

(What have I done? Was it in vain? Can you forgive me once again?)

That woman has quite a pair to come waltzing in to my business and think that by apologizing she can change what happened! Emily came to my diner to apologize, voluntarily, shock of the century. She said I won, what the hell is that supposed to mean? She thinks she can tell me what to do and walk out, like I'd ever listen to anything that woman has to say to me. She says she'll stay out of it, like that will ever happen. She made it very clear what she thinks about me and that will never change, so why should her coming in and apologizing make a difference?

But it does.

I have to see her, I have to go make sure she still wants anything to do with me. It's worth a shot right?

(Say you'll do that, and I'd take it back, in a heartbeat.)

He showed up at my house tonight. Just walked here rang my doorbell and walked right in as soon as I opened the door and started kissing me. As much as I didn't want to, I had to stop him and figure out what caused this change of heart. He then explained that my mother went to see him and that was what caused him to try to give us another shot. As angry as I was at her for meddling in my life again, and him for actually listening to her, for once, I'm actually glad my mother got involved, but I'll never tell _her_ that. We talked everything out and I promised that I would never hide anything like that from him again. He said he would try to be more understanding when it came to Christopher being in my life, mainly for Rory's sake, but I swore other than for her, I was completely done with him. I know it might take a while before he really trusts me fully again, but I can wait for that, as long as he's willing to give me another chance to prove to him how great of a girlfriend I can be for him.

(I can't avoid the will to fall apart, to stop before I start, living again.)

After months of being pushed away, left out, and ignored by Luke I'm finally fed up with it enough to talk to the Psychologist my mother tried to set Christopher up with at dinner tonight. Afterwards, I decided that the only way I could truly know how much Luke loved me was if he was willing to run away with me on a moment's notice, tonight, and marry me.

(I try to pretend I'm not afraid to set you free,)

He let me go… I can't believe the man that waited for 8 years for me, just let me walk away like that. I gave him an ultimatum, Now or Never, and he just stood there. When he hesitated, I decided that meant he was saying no to me, again, and I turned to walk expecting him to catch on and stop me, but he didn't, he just let me leave. Now what do I do? I can't go home, that's the first place he will look for me, and I don't want to look at him or the many memories in the house right now and I know that if Rory comes home, she will wonder what's wrong and I really don't want to talk about it or anything else right now, I don't want to feel anything at all. Where can I go?

(to push you out to sea, to wait for the wind.)

It's been 5 hours since she walked away from me. She's gone? How did that happen? Why didn't I stop her and tell her how much she means to me? What do I do now? How can I prove to her how much she means to me?

I know! Take her to Martha's Vineyard! That's it! I will take her there tomorrow and we will get married, just like she wants! That's perfect! It's 3:00 AM and I should probably get some sleep if I'm going to be driving all day tomorrow, but I can't, so I'm going to start packing up my truck and put a closed sign on the diner. I also have to call Ceasar and Lane at some point and tell them they don't have to come in tomorrow or probably for a few days. I'll worry about that later though.

This is gonna work and it will be perfect!

(You can lose someone in a heartbeat. You can lose yourself in a memory. Look at me now, I'm going insane. I'm looking back at what remains.)

I can't believe that she went to the one person she knew would hurt me. We've had problems with her being around him in the past, she knows this, but she went to **him** anyway. I sat there and waited for her all night and this is what I get. Not just for that, but for finally letting myself love someone that I knew wouldn't work out, I couldn't help myself though. She's a beautiful, funny, strong, independent woman, but I never thought I'd use the word vindictive as a description for Lorelai Gilmore. I lost her, she swore to me we were over because I didn't jump and I argued that she couldn't just decide our relationship was over because she wanted out, I am in this too and she couldn't decide for both of us. Then she dropped that bomb on me and all I could see was red. Before I knew it I was in my truck and driving through the town _**he**_ lives in and stopping in front of his apartment. I double park my truck and climb the stairs two at a time because I don't have the patience for an elevator. As soon as I reach the floor he lives on I start searching for the number I know belongs to the coward. I find it and begin pounding so hard that it's rattling the door on it's hinges. As soon as he opens the door and sees my face he tries in a vain effort to shut the door, but it's too late for him as I thrust out my fist and it makes contact with his chin and he collapses to the floor inside his apartment. Feeling better, I turn around on my heel and head toward the elevator now and proceed to descend on it to the ground floor. Once I'm in my truck the adrenaline slows and I suddenly realize that our relationship is over and take a deep breath and slowly pull my truck onto the street to drive towards my favorite fishing spot just outside of Stars Hollow and take a few days to gather myself and put on a strong front for all the loonys in the small town that I will have to face after everything went to hell.

(What have I done? Was it in vain? Can you forgive me once again?)

It's been a year since that horrible night. I took Rory out for a little mother/daughter bonding/mocking night to the local Karaoke open mic night. He showed up as I was singing one of the most cheesiest songs that I could find so that Rory could mock me later about it, because I wanted her to be able to relax more then she has been lately and definitely more than she will be this summer on Obama's campaign trail, and he walked in while I was in the middle of it. When I noticed him I realized how much just seeing him wear the hat I gave him all those years ago, instead of that nasty black one he's insisted on wearing every day since we broke up, makes me miss his touch, his laugh, everything that I still remember all these months later. Then he smiles at me as I finish my song and I can feel myself go weak in the knees as I leave the stage and return to the table Rory and I have occupied for the last few hours and find myself thinking of him for most of the rest of the night. I've been through so much since that night and I know he has too, even though he hasn't told me himself, I can thank the gossipers of this small town on keeping me updated with everything he's been fighting with since that fateful night and I don't think we can ever be where we were again, but it's something that hasn't crossed my mind since the day after, until tonight that is, and I can't help but wonder what might happen if we tried again.

(Say you'll do that, and I'd take it back, in a heartbeat.)

No, it's not a good idea, and I just need to forget about it and move on.

(What have I done? Was it in vain?)

I stayed up all night working on this godforsaken tent for Rory's graduation party, because a girl like that deserves a huge send off from the town that helped to raise her. Oh hell, I need to stop trying to make myself believe this was for anybody but her mom. She is the one that I did all this for, as many times as she's hurt me and as many times as we've had blowups over stupid things, I still love her. And I always will.

(I'll take it back, if you'll say you'll do that, in a heartbeat.)

However, when she finds me leaving the diner after getting more coals for the grills and thanks me, I can't help but revert back to my friend zone territory and offer up a simple, "It's no big deal", but I could see it in her eyes that she wouldn't take that as an answer. When I realized that I just told her that I like to see her happy and she relaxed a little more and suddenly she's moving towards me and I can't help but gravitate towards her as well. Our lips meet in a kiss that I know I've waited for, for the past year. I can't seem to pull myself away from it, and I really don't want to. We've earned this. We will get our middle, as she put it those many moons ago and by god if it didn't take us long enough.


End file.
